


You Were There the Whole Time

by Bideroo



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: With an unexpected afternoon free when practice ends early, Sousuke is ready to study.  If only his roommate weren't so distracting...





	You Were There the Whole Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I needed some harmless smut, so I banged out this little ditty. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have fun out there, FreeFriends! <3

Closing the door quietly behind him, Sousuke stepped forward and kicked off his shoes, pushing them aside and making his way into his apartment. He perked his ears, listening for his roommate, but wasn't surprised when he heard nothing. At this time of day, Rei was typically studying, hunched silently over his desk, and Sousuke had no desire to disturb him. He was out of practice a couple hours earlier than usual, and planned to get some additional studying done himself.

He dropped his duffel softly to the floor and quickly walked to the kitchen, peeking around the corner to see Rei already had a pot of coffee going. YESSSSSS, he thought, and snagged himself a mug, filling it to the brim and reminding himself to come back out in a bit and make the next pot.

It was unexpected, but the two of them turned out to be surprisingly compatible roommates, both being serious, hardworking, and respectful of each other's space and belongings. They'd been tossed together out of necessity, forced to find alternate lodging when their original roommates ended up getting a place together at the end of last year, leaving the two of them a bit at loose ends.

Sousuke had enjoyed getting to know Rei, not having had much of a reason or opportunity to talk with him during high school. He'd found Rei to be intelligent, delightfully quick-witted, and just as willing to snark and tease as Sousuke was himself. It felt a bit strange to admit it to himself, but Sousuke had started to look forward to Friday evenings, the only night of the week they were both guaranteed to be home and not studying. Typically, they'd make dinner together, giving each other shit about who was the better vegetable slicer/curry seasoner/fish griller, and once the food was ready, it was off to the couch for a movie (the older and shittier, the better). By the end of the evening, they'd have each other howling with laughter with their snide comments and perfectly timed jokes- no character, dialogue or plot device safe from their sharp tongues.

In fact, if Sousuke was being completely honest with himself, he just generally looked forward to time with Rei, whenever he could get it. He'd taken to studying at the dining room table on the nights it was Rei's turn to make dinner, ostensibly to be available if Rei needed help (which he never did), but mostly because it was one of the only times Sousuke could look at Rei without Rei knowing. And if he had memorized the breadth of Rei's shoulders (truly a butterfly swimmer's body) or the way the ties of the apron fell on his ass (the firm, round glutes of a runner) or his impeccable posture (how does a human move that gracefully?), Rei didn't have to know that. No reason to tell him.

Heading down the hall to his room, Sousuke noticed the shower running behind the closed bathroom door. Guy probably needed a break, he mused. Bet he's been studying since early morning. As he stepped into his bedroom, he heard a relaxed "Mmm" from his roommate, and smiled. Sousuke knew firsthand how wonderful a nice, hot shower felt on a sore neck and shoulders. Subconsciously rubbing his fingers into a small knot at the base of his own neck, he deposited his coffee on his nightstand and bent down, tugging his textbooks from the shelf. He had placed them on his desk and was reaching for the pull of the drawer when he heard an "Aaahhh". Chuckling quietly, Sousuke retrieved a handful of pencils and an eraser before closing the drawer, tossing them lightly to the desk. He decided Rei had the right idea; maybe once he was done, Sousuke would take a quick shower himself. Notebooks secured from his backpack and dropped unceremoniously beside his books, Sousuke nodded once, satisfied, and headed back out for the kitchen, that unopened bag of dill-flavored chips he'd spied during breakfast on his mind.

"Uunngh," Rei's voice groaned out, and Sousuke felt his eyebrow twitch as his feet carried him to the cabinet housing his precious snack. Maybe I'm a little jealous, Sousuke joked to himself; That's one hell of a good shower. He tried not to think too hard about how Rei would look, water cascading down the dips and planes of his muscled torso… Shaking his head abruptly, Sousuke grabbed the bag and turned around, determined to study. 

No sooner had his foot stepped back into the hall when he heard "Uuungh-ungh god," and Sousuke froze. Okay, he reasoned with himself. Rei thinks he's home alone, maybe he's usually really vocal like this, and he's probably just enjoying shampooing his hai-

"Mmmm, oh god, oh FUCK..."

Sousuke's mouth fell open in an uncanny imitation of the bag of chips that fell from his hand. Now that his attention was focused fully on the noises floating from behind the door, he could definitely… hear… what Rei was up to. I need to get out of here… He deserves his privacy. I'll just… go for a walk, Sousuke's skipping mind offered feebly, but there was no force of will behind it, and Sousuke was rooted to the spot, gritting his teeth in embarrassment while his cock began to swell.

"Mmm-mmm-mmmm ugh… aaahhhh gahd…"

I am well and thoroughly fucked, Sousuke cried in his head, his desire to stay- to hear more- far overpowering his duty to leave. Briefly considering knocking on the door or finding a way to make a loud noise to alert Rei to the fact that Sousuke was home and could HEAR HIM OH MY GOD, he instead held his breath, eardrums laser-focused on the schlicking sounds growing louder and louder in the bathroom. Closing his eyes in shame, Sousuke scrambled to get his button and fly undone, his hand on his dick before he could reason with himself to stop.

He wasted no time with teasing or niceties, immediately stroking himself as fast and hard as he could, choking back his moans as Rei's increased in volume and intensity. Sousuke had given up trying to think about anything other than what he imagined Rei looked like right now, his hair wet and slicked back, his face held to the spray, droplets coursing down his chest and back, tiny streams converging to a sparkling rivulet between his ass cheeks, and oh my god, his hand on his dick, moving roughly up and down…

"Oh god oh god oh gaaahd, oh fuck.. mmmmmshit, uuunnnngh FUCK…"

Gasping at the hoarse, raw sound of Rei's voice, Sousuke could feel himself pulling to the edge of his climax already, the diffuse heat that was sparking in his body becoming a sharp, defined pressure in his gut, begging for release. He was panting now, loudly, and was grateful Rei couldn't hear him over the shower, mortified at the speed and intensity of his own arousal. As Rei began to make a low, growling, sustained moan, Sousuke's cock throbbed rhythmically, his peak more insistent and closer than ever, and Sousuke started pushing his breaths out from between his teeth, hissing in his attempts to keep his voice down.

"uu-uuu-uungh, uuuungh, oh god oh god oh fuck OH FUCK OH FUCK SOUSUKE FUCK-"

Sousuke's eyes snapped wide, mouth agape. "OH SHIT!" he bellowed at the sound of his name, his release ribboning from his pulsing cock while his mind reeled from pleasure and surprise, and he heard Rei's sharp intake of breath at his voice. Capable of doing nothing but riding out his climax, Sousuke's hand was a blur on his length, milking out every last drop as rational thought ceased and his eyes slammed closed in ecstasy.

When he returned to his senses, he was braced with his hands on his knees, bent over and heaving out shaky breaths. Pants at his ankles, cum striped across the carpet and up the wall, Sousuke cringed and darted a glance to the closed bathroom door. Which was no longer closed, he realized. Horror slowly dawning as his stomach dropped, Sousuke's eyes were pulled against his will to Rei, standing in the doorway with a towel hastily wrapped around his waist. Rei's face displayed utter shock, his eyes wide and lips parted, and his knuckles were white where he gripped the doorjamb.

The tableau held for several seconds, neither man having any idea what to do. Sousuke would have willingly dove to his own death, if by thought alone he could have manifested a hole in the earth directly in front of him. He was also, to his everlasting humiliation, seemingly unable to tear his eyes from Rei's, and they watched in morbid fascination as a parade of various emotions flashed across each other's face.

"Um.." Rei finally choked out, and Sousuke visibly flinched at the sound, his eyes finally dropping back down to the mess he'd made.

Gamely continuing despite his cracking voice, Rei tried again. "You uh… I didn't think… You're here before…" Rei cleared his throat and released his death grip on the edge of the doorway, pulling himself up to his full height. Sousuke's gaze was drawn back to him, and a twinge of a smile appeared at the corner of Rei's mouth.

"Welcome back, Sousuke," he murmured.

"I'm home," Sousuke replied.

"It seems we have some things to discuss with one another."

Sousuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. "Yeah, it seems so."

"Okay. Maybe we could talk during dinner." It was obvious to Sousuke by now that Rei was barely holding in his laughter, and he shot him a glare while Rei slowly closed the bathroom door, taking much longer than strictly necessary and keeping his eye theatrically centered in the crack until it finally snapped shut.

"I saw that fucking look, Ryuugazaki."

"You saw nothing," Rei chortled. "I am perfectly composed. Now, are you going to clean up, or what? I'm trying to give you some privacy. Or do you need my help with the carpet?" At this, Rei lost it, his guffaws echoing off the tiled walls.

"Fuck you," Sousuke growled, yanking up his pants.

"I assume that's part of what we'll discuss during dinner."

Shocked speechless, Sousuke stood unmoving for a few moments, then felt a smile spreading across his face. Turning without offering a reply, Sousuke headed off for the cleaning supplies, his steps lighter than they had been in a very long time.


End file.
